Lo robado en una ilusión
by stmag
Summary: Un nuevo personaje llega a atormentar a Akane para que se aleje de Ranma y le deje el camino libre a Shampoo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin Rumiko Takahashi lo hago sin fines de lucro.**_

*Lo robado en una ilusión *

Capitulo 1

Ese era un día normal en Nermia un extraño recorría las calles de las ciudad hasta que llego al nekohaten entro tranquilamente en el

–Ser bienvenido-dijo la alegre chinita mientras volitaba a ver al nuevo cliente -¿tu que hacer aquí?- pregunto confundida

–Esa no es forma de recibirme pequeña –dijo el joven

-shampoo no ser pequeña- contesto mientras se lanzaba a abrazar feliz al joven en ese momento entro mousse.

-¡oye tu suelta a mi hermosa shampoo!- grito furioso mientras lanzaba un golpe el joven de un movimiento salto con shampoo en brazos mousse lo vio a la cara

–Acaso no me recuerdas- dijo el chico

–F-feng…- tartamudeaba el chico pato asustado

–mousse irse yo tener que hablar con mi primo- decía molesta mousse asintió y se fue, feng bajo a shampoo de sus brazos

–tienes razón tenemos que hablar-dijo en tono serio se sentaron en una mesa y comenzaron su platica –la bisabuela se quedara en china por un tiempo así que yo estaré aquí en su lugar… ahora ¿sabes porque se fue?-dijo el chico en tono serio la amazona negó con la cabeza –En casa quieren que regreses ya que no te has casado con el hombre que te venció- menciono mientras se recargaba en la silla

–yo me casare con aíren- contesto muy segura

–Y ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?- shampoo bajo la cabeza

–el tener ya a una prometida ser una chica violenta, fea y no saber cocinar- decía mientras contaba los defectos de la chica con sus dedos

–Y ¿Por qué la prefiere a ella?-pregunto

–el no la quiere a ella, el tratarla mal pero… ponerle mas atención que a todas las demás-dijo lo ultimo con tristeza

-¿la odias?-pregunto curioso

–shampoo no odiar a akane solo querer que ella se aleje de aíren- contesto

–si quieres que se aleje yo podría ayudarte… solo necesito conocerla – dijo muy tranquilo

-¿conocer a chica violenta?...de acuerdo-dijo con cierta inseguridad en sus palabras.

Mientras tanto ranma corría con akane

– ¡Por tu culpa no desayune!-decía enojado el chico

-¿mi culpa? ¡Tú fuiste el que no se despertaba! –contesto molesto

Ranma se quedo callado pues su prometida tenía la razón, llegaron tarde y se quedaron sosteniendo un balde de agua en cada mano. Así estuvieron durante la primera hora de clase, después los dejaron entrar tanto ranma como akane se hacían gestos cada vez que cruzaban mirada, en el receso se quedaron en la aula de clases de pronto se escucho un golpe en la pared y sucesivamente a eso un hoyo se formaba

–ranma es para ti- decía Daisuke mientras se alejaba del chico por ahí entro shampoo

–Ni hao aíren- decía sonriente

Ranma voltio a verla y vio a un tipo a un lado de ella era de su complexión, el mismo tono de piel, pero de cabello azul corto y de ojos azules del mismo tono que su cabello

–¿El es?-pregunto feng mirando al chico

–Si ser mi prometido –contesto mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a ranma que de un momento a otro quedo inconsciente gracias al escritorio que lanzo akane a su cabeza

– ¿Porque hacer eso a mi aíren chica violenta?- dijo furiosa mientras se colocaba en posición de combate _**"chica violenta… con que ella es akane"**_ pensó el chico mientras la observaba

-¿a quien le dices violenta?- dijo furiosa

Ranma reacciono y se molesto al ver a el chico viendo de esa forma a akane _**"que tanto le ve"**_ pensó molesto su orgullo no lo dejaba reconocer que estaba celoso, ranma seguía mirándolo cada vez se enfurecía mas _**"por que no le quita la mirada de encima"**_ pensaba comenzó a apretar su puño shampoo noto eso

–Aíren no tener que estar celoso por shampoo- dijo sonriendo

Akane lo miro y se sorprendió al ver a ranma furioso viendo al chico

-el ser Feng venir de china ser primo de shampoo… tener que irme adiós aíren - dijo sonriendo

Ranma se contuvo de lanzarse a golpearlo y opto por sentarse ignorando a la chinita _**"creo que shampoo tenia razón ranma sintió celos al verla con otro"**_ se dijo a si misma molesta y a la vez triste.

Ranma salió un momento respirar aun se sentía molesto _**"que se cree es tipo…mirando de pies a cabeza a mi prometida…maldición no debería de molestarme tanto solo la miraba…aun así**_" ranma se desquito golpeando el piso haciendo que este se partiera levanto la mirada y al final del pasillo se encontraba Feng que se dirigía hacia el

–así que tu eres el famoso Ranma Saotome-dijo el chino

–y ¿tu te llamas?...fang,fong,- decía ranma

–mi nombre es Feng…¿Qué intenciones tienes con shampoo?-pregunto mirándolo a los ojos

–ninguna… pero te quiero aclarar algo Akane a la chica que mirabas es mi prometida… no vuelas a mirarla de esa manera si aprecias tu vida- contesto el chico de la trenza molesto

–muy bien pero te recuerdo que también estas comprometido con mi prima y tendrás que cumplir el compromiso o haré que lo hagas no me importa quien salga afectado-dijo mirando fijamente a Ranma.

Ranma frunció el seño lo iba a golpear pero sonó la campana era hora de irse o no alcanzaría a Akane se dio la vuelta y se fue por su portafolio _**"por esta vez te dejare feng"**_ pensó mientras corría al salón al llegar ya no estaba Akane pregunto por ella pero le dijeron que se marcho rápidamente .

Akane caminaba de regreso a casa decidió tomar otro camino para no toparse con Ranma _**"es un idiota ponerse de esa forma… aunque el chico que venia con shampoo era guapo… aun así es un idiota"**_ siguió caminando tranquila, tardaría un poco mas en llegar pero con tal de no ver a Ranma valía la pena, ya llevaba caminando un rato a paso lento, no lo quería ver entre mas tardara mejor pero sintió que alguien la seguía voltio a ver si alguien estaba pero no había nadie no se había dado cuenta lo desierta que era esa calle comenzó a apresurar el paso por algún motivo se sentía asustada volvió a sentir a alguien _**"lo mejor será correr llegare mas rápido "**_pensó asustada aun faltaba mucho para llegar se arrepintió de a ver tomado ese camino tan largo comenzó a correr en ese momento sintió un ligero golpe en su cuello y todo se volvió oscuro.

_Continuara…_

_**Nota: hola gracias por leer hasta aquí espero que les guste subiré el siguiente capitulo lo más rápido posible , disculpen los errores de ortogafia adiós **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes de ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin Rumiko Takahashi lo hago sin fines de lucro **_

*Lo robado en una ilusión *

Capitulo 2

Ranma llegaba molesto al Dojo Tendo _**"no entiendo porque no me espero… no me gusta que regrese sola…ya vera".**_

-estoy en casa-decía ranma mientras entraba

-Bienvenido ¿Dónde esta akane?-preguntaba kasumi al verlo solo

-¿akane?...ella regreso antes que yo-contesto el chico extrañado

-no debe de tardar-dijo kasumi mientras regresaba a la cocina

Ranma sintió una sensación extraña que le recorrió el cuerpo _**"kasumi tiene razón akane ya debe de venir"**_ pensó .Las horas pasaban y akane no regresaba ya era la hora de la cena, ranma estaba sentado en la puerta y kasumi iba por momentos con el _**"ya es demasiado"**_ se dijo a si mismo.

-iré a buscarla- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

-espera… será mejor si la buscamos todos-dijo Nabiki

-tienes razón- asintió ranma

Ranma, Genma, Soun, hapossai y Nabiki salieron a buscar a la peli azul todos por distintos caminos _**"maldición donde estará"**_ pensó mientras saltaba entre los tejados_**.**_

Akane intentaba abrir sus ojos su cabeza y cuerpo dolían mucho "¿Dónde estoy?" cuando al fin abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en un callejón acostada, intento moverse pero sentía demasiado dolor miro su uniforme estaba desgarrado de la falda y su camisa casi abierta por completo.

-¿q-que me paso?- dijo mientras gruesas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos

Ya llevaban tiempo buscándola esa horrible sensación que sentía ranma no se desvanecía algo le había sucedido siempre se sentía lo mismo cuando veía a akane llorar _**"maldición…. Ya oscureció donde demonios esta ".**_

-será mejor que volvamos tal vez ya regreso- dijo Genma sudando

-tienes razón saotome, mi niñita ya debe de estar en casa –le contesto Soun intentando sonreír

Ranma suspiro _**"tal vez… estoy exagerando"**_ todos se fueron de regreso pues ya habían recorrido toda Nermia y no había rastros de la chica. Llegaron a casa donde estaban kasumi y Nodoka

-¿la encontraron?-pregunto kasumi algo desesperada

-¿aun no regresa?... creo que iré a buscar mas mercancía tal vez la encuentre-dijo hapossai

-¡cállese viejo libidinoso! Este no es el momento para sus tonterías-dijo ranma mientras corría a buscarla de nuevo _**"maldición…akane" **_

Todos corrieron atrás de el para seguir su búsqueda.

Akane seguía en el suelo se sentó recargándose en una pared, abrasaba con fuerzas sus rodillas, mas y mas recuerdos llegaban a su cabeza asiéndola perder la cordura "estoy sucia" pensó la chica mientras lloraba, saco fuerzas de lo mas profundo de su ser sus piernas comenzaron a moverse haciéndola levantarse intento cerrar su blusa pero las gruesas lagrimas de sus ojos no la dejaban ver y comenzó a caminar lentamente no tenia casi fuerzas sentía que se desvanecería en cualquier momento.

Llevaba caminando poco tiempo, tenia la mirada perdida una mujer la vio y fue a ofrecerla su ayuda.

-disculpa, ¿estas bien?-pregunto la mujer intrigada observando el estado de akane.

-….-no recibió respuesta akane solo seguía caminando mientras delgadas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

-¿te puedo llevar a un hospital?-dijo la mujer mientras caminaba con ella

-no…yo estoy sucia-contesto con la voz entrecortada

-tranquila te ayudare- dijo mientras le daba la mano

Akane se estremeció por completo le arrebato su mano mientras la miraba con terror mas recuerdos llegaban a su cabeza

-n-no… ¡no me toque!- dijo mientras salía corriendo

Ranma seguía buscando desesperado a akane entonces vio a shampoo

-¿shampoo has visto a akane?- pregunto alterado

-s-shampoo no saber nada airen-dijo nerviosa

-¡¿que es lo que sabes?! –le pregunto mientras la tomaba del brazo

-te dijo que nada lo mejor será que te vallas saotome y que sea la ultima vez que jalas de esa manera a shampoo que seas su prometido no te da ningún derecho-dijo Feng mientras se paraba en medio de ambos.

"_**ella oculta algo estoy seguro "**_pensó –si lo que tu digas Fang o era Fong -dijo mientras se marchaba tenia que encontrar a akane luego le partiría la cara a ese chico.

Feng frunció el seño _**"lastima que no puedo lastimarte…desgraciadamente shampoo te ama…pero seguiré haciéndote sufrir a costa de tu hermosa prometida"**_ pensó mientras veía a ranma marcharse.

La puerta volvió a abrirse kasumi y Nodoka corrieron para ver quien era pero ambos quedaron en shock al ver a akane en la puerta, sin ese brillo hermoso en sus ojos que la caracterizaba y su ropa casi desecha de pronto se desvaneció ambas fueron a auxiliar a akane entre las dos la levantaron, akane reacciono cuando la estaban llevando a su habitación

-akane hermanita ¿Qué te sucedió?- pregunto la mayor de los tendo

-…-ella no respondió solo comenzó a llorar

-akane tranquila todo estará bien-dijo Nodoka mientras delgadas lagrimas adornaban sus mejillas

-akane ¿hermanita que te pasa? –dijo kasumi al borde del llanto.

Akane se detuvo antes de entrar en su habitación y abrazo muy fuerte a kasumi, llorando desconsolada.

-llamare al doctor-dijo Nodoka mientras se iba

Kasumi entro con akane a la habitación mientras intentaba tranquilizar a su hermana

-kasumi estoy sucia-decía entre llanto Akane

-¿que tu sucedió akane, porque estas así?-pregunto asustada

-yo tuve la culpa… ¿Por qué yo hermana?... ¿Porque t-tenían que…violarme a mi? …no me pude defender… no lo pude evitar… ni siquiera estaba consiente -decía mientras se aferraba mas a Kasumi.

En la puerta Nodoka recibía al Dr. Tofú

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto el Galeano

-no estoy segura, akane solo llora ahora mismo esta con kasumi- dijo preocupada

-vayamos-dijo el hombre

En ese momento se abrió la puerta

-¿ya a regresado?-pregunto desesperado Ranma

Nodoka asintió, mientras el Dr. Tofu subía solo hacia la habitación. Ranma camino hacia arriba pero su mamá lo detuvo

-será mejor que esperes aquí-dijo en tono serio

-¿ Akane esta bien cierto? –dijo mientras esa sensación volvía a recorrer su cuerpo.

-no lo se hijo-contesto mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Continuara…

_**Nota: hola tendré lo mas pronto posible el siguiente capitulo **__** espero que le este gustando, intente darle un giro inesperado a la historia y agradezco mucho sus reviews :'D ADIOS **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes de ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin Rumiko Takahashi lo hago sin fines de lucro **_

*Lo robado en una ilusión *

Capitulo 3

Ranma no entendía nada opto por obedecer a su madre y se quedo abajo con ella al poco tiempo comenzaron a regresar los otros integrantes de la familia.

El doctor tofu toco la puerta de la habitación de akane, kasumi abrió el no enloqueció al verla su mirada era seria, kasumi lo dejo pasar akane estaba sentada en su cama cubierta con una sabana que solo dejaba ver sus ojos, al ver entrar al doctor se asusto el se acerco a ella

-akane ¿me dejarías examinarte?-dijo intentando sonreír

-aléjese de mi-dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente

-tranquila akane no pienso acerté daño-dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama

Kasumi observaba todo intranquila la forma como akane veía al doctor la asustaba parecía que la mataría en cualquier momento. Akane se quito la sabana de encima dejando ver su ropa que aun no se quitaba al doctor le llamo la atención una herida en su rodilla

-¿sabes como te hiciste eso?-pregunto el Galeano

-caí mientras corría hacia acá una mujer tomo mi mano y me asuste-dijo la chica mientras tocaba la herida

El doctor saco un algodón de su maletín e intento limpiar la herida tomando la rodilla de akane esta lo lanzo hacia la puerta de una patada

-¡le dije que no me tocara!-decía mientras lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos

Kasumi corrió a auxiliar al doctor que se levantaba del suelo.

-se encuentra bien-pregunto asustada

-si lo mejor será que tome un tranquilizante-dijo mientras sacaba una pastilla de su maletín –toma dásela.

Kasumi asintió le dio la pequeña píldora que akane se tomo, pero parecía no hacer efecto, el Dr. tofu salió con kasumi un momento al pasillo.

-akane… ella me dijo… q-que… q-que abusaron de ella-dijo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

-tranquila kasumi… tienes que ser fuerte para apoyarla-dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Mientras tanto Nodoka abajo no dejaba subir a nadie con su katana en mano _**"maldición…porque no me dejara subir, esta maldita sensación no desparece" **_pensó molesto, en ese momento el Dr. Tofu bajaba con los ojos cristalinos

-¿Cómo esta akane?-pregunto desesperado el chico

-ella necesita descansar…me retiro-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

Todos observaron como se iba _**"rayos necesito ver a akane **_"pensó preocupado ranma.

-hay que estar tranquilos al menos ya esta en casa- dijo Genma intentando calmar a todos, mientras lo miraban fijamente.

En la habitación, kasumi entraba ya mas calmada para ver a akane, que solo abrazaba sus rodillas.

-kasumi…quiero estar sola-dijo la peli azul

-de acuerdo hermanita, si necesitas algo estaré cerca-menciono mientras salía.

-señor saotome dígale a su mujer que me deje subir-hablaba Soun mientras lloraba desconsoladamente –necesito ver a mi niñita-.

A Genma le corrió una gota de sudor por la frente al ver la mirada de su esposa, y corrió hacia al estanque convirtiéndose en panda después mostro un letrero que decía _"yo no se nada tan solo soy un tierno panada". _Ranma cada vez estaba mas impaciente intento ir por la ventana pero su madre lo tenia muy vigilado y ni siquiera se pudo acercar. Kasumi bajo en ese momento su mirada era triste, aun así sonrió y dijo

-akane esta descansando lo mejor será que no la molesten- Ranma al escuchar eso se tenso de nuevo esa rara sensación _**"akane no esta bien… de eso estoy seguro" **_pensó mientras fruncía el seño. Soun sube corriendo Nodoka no lo atrapa y entra a la habitación de akane, al verla corre a abrazarla akane se asusta y lo aleja de ella a empujones

-no me toques – le gritas asustada mientras de un puñetazo lo manda afuera de la habitación-

Al ver lo que ha hecho comienza a susurrar lo siento, kasumi sube y detrás de ella ranma

-akane que sucede- grito kasumi mientras subía por las escaleras

Kasumi entra primero ranma se queda observando a Soun que parecía inconsciente iba a entrar pero se cerro la puerta en su nariz.

-por favor no dejes que me vea así decía akane llorando en los brazos de su hermana mientras se recargaban en la puerta

-tranquila akane- intentaba consolarla kasumi

-¡akane estas ahí que te sucedió!-gritaba ranma mientras tocaba la puerta

Kasumi dejo a akane en la cama sentada y salió de la habitación

-ranma, akane quiere estar sola ¿podrías retirarte?-pregunto en tono serio

Ranma solo bajo de nuevo era la primera vez que veía a kasumi de esa forma, algo estaba sucediendo, la preocupación que sentía por akane por saber si estaba bien lo estaba consumiendo

Kasumi se aseguro que ranma se retirara y regreso a la habitación

-quiero bañarme-dijo akane aun sin brillo en sus ojos color chocolate

-iré a preparar el baño-contesto y después se retiro

Kasumi regreso ya tenia todo listo

-¿quieres que te ayude?-pregunto preocupada

-no… puedo hacerlo sola-dijo mientras entraba al baño

-aquí te esperare-contesto la mayor de los tendo

Ver a akane de esa manera le dolía mucho ,pues no solo era su hermana menor, era como su hija a la que desde muy pequeña cuido sola , pues Soun entro en una gran depresión después de que se murió su esposa y kasumi se hizo cargo de la casa y sus hermanas.

Akane se miro mas imágenes llegaron a su mente haciéndole recordar esa pesadilla, de pronto recordó a shampoo mirándola, eso la desconcertó un poco volvió a mirar su cuerpo, comenzó a lavarse el cuerpo hasta sangrar mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Kasumi desde afuera escucho el llanto intento abrir la muerta pero tenia segura

-akane abre por favor- pero no recibía respuesta

Se alejo un poco se puso en posición y de una patada abrió la puerta

-akane hermanita por favor no te hagas daño dijo al ver a Akane tallándose violentamente, la tomo de las maños y la detuvo akane forcejeaba kasumi la soltó y le dio una bofetada Akane reacciono y miro a su hermana mayor llorando mientras decía

-ya no mas detente akane….-kasumi tomo una toalla y comenzó a secarla, la ayudo a vestirse y la llevo de nuevo a su habitación, le dio un tranquilizante y la dejo profundamente dormida.

_**Nota: el capitulo 3 no se si les este gustando intente hacer algo diferente y un poco dramático muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí agradezco mucho sus reviews .les dejo una avance del siguiente capitulo para dejarlos intrigados XD**_

**_avance del siguiente capitulo : akane entre llanto le confiesa a Ranma lo que le a sucedido ¿como reaccionara el chico?_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin Rumiko Takahashi lo hago sin fines de lucro**_

*Lo robado en una ilusión *

Capitulo 4

Akane estaba dormida tranquilamente de pronto una pesadilla comenzó a atormentar sus sueños

¿Que sucede, que hago aquí? De repente estaba de nuevo en ese oscura callejón escucho pasos a su alrededor voces que no podía descifrar comenzó a asustarse.

Ranma estaba intranquilo en su habitación no lo habían dejado cera Akane y kasumi que era la única que hablaba con ella simplemente no decía nada, de pronto comenzó a escuchar ligeros ruidos que provenían de la habitación de Akane se levanto rápidamente y corrió hacia allá abrió la puerta y la encontró dormida, llorando desconsolada, el se acerco a despertarla con cuidado pero ella no reaccionaba seguía llorando mientras se movía de un lado a otro de pronto comenzó a gritar , Ranma se asusto y la movió mas fuerte despertándola ella lo vio muy asustada y comenzó a golpearlo

-¡no me toques!-grito la chica

-Akane ¡¿Qué te sucede?!- pregunto mientras recibía patadas de su prometida

-¿r-ranma?-pregunto con los ojos cristalinos

-si soy yo-contesto sobándose un brazo

-l-lo siento… fue mi culpa- dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar

Ranma no entendía nada _**"¿su culpa?"**_Pensó intrigado.

-A que te refieres Akane- pregunto acercándose a ella.

Akane lo miro fijamente _**"Ranma ya no soy una mujer completa para ti"**_ pensó mientras lloraba mas, Ranma la miro le partía el corazón

-lo siento ranma… fue mi culpa-se intentaba disculpar

-¿akane no te entiendo que fue tu culpa?-dijo el chico

Ella solo lloraba cada vez mas mientras intentaba explicarse no encontraba las palabras se sentía muy avergonzada, ranma al verla así se acerca mas a ella y la abrazo.

-ranma… fue mi culpa debí esperarte, si lo hubiera hecho no estaría sucia, perdóname por favor ranma… perdóname- dijo entre lagrimas

-akane, yo no tengo que perdonarte nada-intentaba consolarla cada vez la chica se ponía peor

-si tienes que perdonarme por favor…ranma estoy sucia… no puede hacer nada, no me pude defender, no pude evitar q-que me violaran-dijo abrazándose de el.

Ranma se quedo en shock las palabras de akane se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue abrazarla mas a el.

Kasumi escucho voces y fue a la habitación de akane la encontró en los brazos de ranma llorando mientras el tenia la mirada perdida

-¿akane estas bien?-pregunto kasumi, akane se separo de ranma y corrió hacia su hermana

-ranma lo mejor será que nos dejes solas akane no esta bien en este momento por favor déjanos solas-dijo viendo el estado del chico

-no puedo dejarlo solo-dijo akane aun llorando

Ranma se fue su mirada seguía perdida _**"la violaron…" **_salió hacia a el jardín de pronto de un puñetazo hizo un gran hoyo en el suelo _**"y no estuve ahí…para protegerla"**_ dio un golpe mas fuerte haciendo un hoyo mas "_**no estuve ahí no lo puede evitar"**_ pensó mientras daba una patada a un poste de entrenamiento partiéndolo en dos _**"yo lo permití… maldición no fue su culpa"**_ pensó mientras daba un puñetazo a el muro.

-fue mía-susurro el chico, se dejo caer en sus rodillas y gruesas lagrimas caían de sus ojos

"_**lo matare… sufría deseara no a ver nacido"**_ pensó, se levanto de nuevo limpiando sus ojos y dio un golpe mas al muro haciéndolo volar

"_**el no merece estar así, yo no lo merezco…es mi culpa"**_ pensó la peli azul mientras observaba al chico escondida bajo la mirada y corrió de nuevo a su habitación, ranma no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la peli azul y siguió destrozando lo primero que tenia enfrente hasta que llego su mama

-así no la ayudaras… solo destrozaras la casa-menciono mientras tocaba el hombro de su hijo

Ranma se detiene y mira a su madre se veía afectada

-y-yo no la protegí-dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza

Nodoka lo abrazo y lo llevo hacia su cuarto necesitaba descansar la noticia que le acababa de dar su prometida había sido demasiado para el nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

Al día siguiente kasumi fue con akane ella no había dormido nada solo estaba acostada observando la pared

-akane necesitamos que te hagan uno exámenes físicos-dijo mientras le daba el desayuno.

-no quiero comer…tampoco quiero que me toquen y si me hacen ese examen tendrán que tocarme-. Dijo mientras se cubría hasta la cabeza

-por favor hermanita es necesario-rogaba kasumi

-desacuerdo kasumi-contesto

-akane…ranma quiere acompañarnos-dijo la mayor de las tendo

-no el no puede venir, no quiero que sufra mas –dijo levantándose rápidamente de la cama

-el no se quedara tranquilo-le recordó su hermana

-tienes razón… lo mejor será que nos acompañe- contesto desanimada

Kasumi y ranma esperaban a akane ese día la temperatura era muy alta y ambos se sorprendieron al ver a akane cubierta de pies a cabeza pero ninguno de los dos se animo a decirle nada el resto de la familia se mantenía al margen de la situación ya que se los había pedido kasumi, porque akane se incomodaba con facilidad con ellos.

_Continura…_

_**Nota: gracias por leer hasta aquí, intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible, agradezco mucho sus reviews y hoy no les dejo avance XD quédense con la intriga por hoy, si tienen alguna sugerencia porfa me la dejan . **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin Rumiko Takahashi lo hago sin fines de lucro **_

*Lo robado en una ilusión *

Capitulo 5

En todo el camino Akane se mantuvo alejada de Ranma y no articulo ninguna palabra, Ranma solo la observaba de rejo con tristeza _**"Akane… te aseguro que esto no se quedara así"**_ pensó el chico. Al llegar al hospital una doctora los atiende kasumi y Ranma esperaban afuera del consultorio la doctora, ella le pido a Akane que se cambiara le da una bata e indicaciones ella no muy segura acede, al salir le pide que se recueste en la camilla, la doctora estaba a punto de iniciar pero Akane le da miedo y se encierra de nuevo en el baño donde se cambio de ropa.

-señorita abra por favor-decía mientras tocaba la puerta

-….- pero no recibía respuesta

La doctora salió y le hablo a kasumi

-me podría acompañar-pidió amablemente

-¿sucede algo?-pregunto Ranma

La doctora no respondió y pasó con kasumi

-la señorita se encerró y no quiere salir, ya le insistí pero no responde-dijo preocupada

-Akane sal de ahí por favor- pedía kasumi preocupada

Akane abrió la puerta y salto arriba de amabas quedando al lado contrario

-kasumi no quiero que me toque-dijo nerviosa la peli azul

-pero es necesario-intervino la doctora

Akane al escuchar eso salió corriendo abrió la puerta y vio a Ranma recargado en la pared este al verla se sorprendió, Akane se lanzo a abrazarlo mientras temblaba

-no dejes que me toquen- le dijo nerviosa

A Ranma se le partió el corazón al verla tan vulnerable, la carga en sus brazos con cuidado, kasumi y la doctora llegaron y el las miro serio.

-Lo mejor será irnos, Akane esta muy nerviosa y no la obligaran a nada- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida

-cuando la señorita tendo se sienta mejor la atenderemos-dijo sonriendo la doctora

-muchas gracias, siento mucho las molestias-contesto mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

Mientras regresaban a casa Akane logro dormir en lo brazos de su prometido, al llegar a casa la sube a la habitación la deja en su cama con cuidado estaba a punto de irse pero noto que Akane comenzó a moverse y respirar muy rápido, el se acerco a verla, noto pequeñas lagrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, la comienza a mover un poco ella abre los ojos alterada y noto la triste mirada de su prometido.

-¿ Akane estas bien?-pregunto preocupado

Ella no respondió se sentó en la cama, limpio sus lagrimas y lo miro fijamente.

-Ranma…quiero romper el compromiso-dijo mientras evitaba estallar en llanto, _**"es lo mejor Ranma" **_pensó la chica_**.**_

-no-contesto serio.

-¿Qué?...-pregunto no lo puedo evitar mas delgadas lagrimas comenzaban a adornar sus mejillas

-no Akane…. No lo haré ni ahora ni nunca….no te dejare ¿entendiste?-dijo mirándola fijamente

-no… me obligaras a casarme contigo-dijo con la voz entre cortada

-lo se perfectamente-se acerco a ella y acarició su mejilla-y no pienso hacerlo-finalizo el chico

-p-pero yo… ya no soy una mujer completa Ranma-menciono mientras agachaba la cabeza

-escúchame bien Akane, tu eres una mujer perfecta, siempre lo has sido-dijo mirándola con ternura

Ella se quedo sin habla solo se abrazo al chico sintiendo su calor y el corazón que amenazaba con salirse de su pecho. Ranma se encargo de cuidar a Akane en todo momento junto a kasumi, durante un mes entro, ya que ella se encontraba muy deprimida y no salía de su habitación.

-Akane voy a entrar- decía el chico que entraba maniobrando con una bandeja con comida.

-aquí tienes-dijo dándole la bandeja

-gracias pero…-no termino la oración porque fue interrumpida por el chico

-nada de peros… ya te eh dicho que tienes que comer y no me iré de aquí hasta que termines todo-dijo tomando los palillos. Akane se resigno y comenzó a comer.

-Akane... ¿que tal si salimos?… llevas un mes dentro de casa y estas muy pálida-dijo mirándola.

-s-si – contesto algo insegura.

-y ¿a donde te gustaría ir?-le pregunto.

-al parque-respondió después de pensarlo un poco

Ranma se sorprendió era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la veía animada.

-entonces iremos al parque-dijo sonriendo

En el nekohaten

-Feng ser inútil todo lo que shampoo tener que hacer airen no separarse ni un momento de chica violenta… aunque sentir un poco de lastima por ella ¿no ser muy cruel?-decía algo nerviosa

-tienes razón al parecer las cosas no salieron como yo esperaba…es hora de hacerle una pequeña visita a la chica tendo-dijo mientras sonreía

Shampoo lo miro aterrada pero se quedo callada _**"feng hacer daño sin tocar, podría matarme a mi o a la bisabuela… yo no poder hacer nada" **_pensó con un deje de tristeza.

Ranma esperaba afuera del cuarto a su prometida, "ya tardeo mucho… acaso se habrá arrepentido, tal vez se sienta forzada" pensó, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y salió Akane llevaba un vestido azul a la altura de la rodilla se veía muy bien Ranma se quedo sorprendido pues el ultimo mes Akane se había vestido como si fuera invierno en pleno verano-

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto la chica al ver la cara de Ranma

-te ves muy linda-dijo sonriendo

Akane se sonrojo por el comentario

-¿nos vamos?- pregunto ofreciéndole su mano

-si -contesto ella tomando la suya.

_Continuara…_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes de ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin Rumiko Takahashi lo hago sin fines de lucro **_

*Lo robado en una ilusión *

Capitulo 6

Llegaron al parque ambos se detuvieron bajo un árbol a comer helado, ranma se asentía feliz pues akane se veía mejor y parecía estar disfrutando.

-ranma… gracias-dijo mientras miraba a su prometido sonriendo

-no tienes que agradecer nada-dijo el chico mirándola con ternura

-si tengo porque tu y kasumi me han ayudado mucho – contesto sonriente

"_**extrañaba su sonrisa"**_ pensó feliz _**"pero no quiero forzarla a recordar nada… aun así necesito saber quien fue"**_ se dijo a si mismo apretando el puño ligeramente, akane noto eso conocía muy bien a ranma y dedujo fácil lo que pensaba.

-no lo recuerdo-dijo haciéndolo regresar a la realidad, recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa del chico.

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto mirándola fijamente _**"será que lee la mente"**_

_**-**_no recuerdo a ese hombre, ranma… y me siento aliviada por eso-contesto mientras suspiraba con tristeza

Ranma solo la miraba _**"que idiota soy… la hice sentir mal"**_ entonces su instinto le advirtió peligro tomo akane entre sus brazos y salto hacia la rama del árbol, ambos veían un bombori en el lugar donde hace un momento estaban

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- le reclamo a shampoo el chico

-….-ella no contesto se limito a mirarlo, después se lanzo hacia ellos de nuevo, al estar lo suficientemente cerca le susurro al chico en el oído

-huye…por favor-dijo asustada

Ranma no entendía nada akane no alcanzo a escuchar las palabras de la amazona, ranma salto hacia el césped dejando ahí a su prometida

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto mirándola fijamente

-ser demasiado tarde-contesto bajando la mirada de pronto ranma sintió peligro de nuevo, voltio a ver y hacia el se dirigía feng intentando golpearlo, detuvo el ataque con facilidad.

-vaya saotome creí haberte dicho que tenias que cumplir el compromiso con shampoo- dijo sonriendo

Ranma solo frunció el seño, después noto como akane se abrazo con fuerza a el llorando

-vámonos ranma… por favor-le rogo _**"es el"**_ pensó la chica

-¿Qué te sucede akane?-le pregunto preocupado

Akane y feng cruzaron miradas, akane perdió el brillo de sus ojos, tomo con fuerza su cabeza y callo de rodillas.

-¡akane!- grito ranma, se acerco a ella y la intento hacer reaccionar

-airen ser inútil, chica violenta no te puede escuchar-dijo con la voz entrecortada

-¡¿tu le estas haciendo esto?!- dijo mirando a feng que reía al verlos - te matare- decía con un tono macabro, mientras caminaba hacia el.

-vaya me mataras… hace mucho que te estoy esperando… acaso no te dijo akane que me divertí con ella- contesto de manera burlona intentando provocar al chico.

Ranma solo observo a akane en el suelo, su mente se nublo en ese momento solo quería ver la sangre de feng recorrer sus puños

-airen feng esta mintiendo el no hacer eso el…-le grito la amazona pero feng intervino

-calla shampoo- ella solo asintió

-maldito… tu…- decía ranma mientras caminaba hacia feng

-es el momento…-dijo feng sonriendo

-no feng no lastimar a airen por favor-rogo la amazona

De pronto ranma se desvaneció perdiendo el brillo de sus ojos

"_**que demonios"**_ se dijo el chico despertó en un habitación oscura solo se observaba una puerta abierta y de ella provenía una extraña luz, intentaba moverse pero no lo lograba

-¡ranma!- escucho un grito

-¿akane?-grito el también reconocía la voz de su prometida provenía de aquella puerta

-¡ranma ayúdame, por favor, no dejes que me toque!-grito la chica desesperada

-¡¿akane que sucede?!- el chico intento moverse pero no lo lograba solo estaba parado sin poder despegar los pies del piso ni mover sus manos

Comenzó a escuchar los gritos desgarradores de akane, sentía una horrible impotencia, estaba luchando quería ir a salvarla, pero no lo lograba, mas y mas gritos de akane, algo le sucedía y el no podía ir a ayudarla.

-¡maldición!-grito ante la impotencia que sentía

De pronto los grito cesaron observo la puerta y de ella comenzaba a salir un espeso liquido rojo.

-a-akane…¡akane!-comenzó a llorar luchaba para mover sus piernas y brazos pero estos no le respondían, de alguna manera lo logro se movió sus pasos eran lentos abrió la puerta y todo se volvió luz, una luz que lo dejo ciego forzándolo a cerrar los ojos.

De pronto abrió los ojos, akane seguía en el césped, shampoo luchaba con feng, el se levanto con dificultad y se lanzo a atacar a feng este recibió de lleno el ataque aventándolo varios metros.

-airen estar bien-dijo la chinita antes de caer sobre sus rodillas

Ranma la ignoro por completo siguió caminando a hacia feng en ese momento solo tenia una idea en mente matar al malnacido que había hecho sufrir a akane.

-Airen detente por favor… feng no violar a chica violenta...no lo mates-imploro

Ranma se detuvo

-lo se… le hizo lo mismo que a mi hace un momento… por eso lo matare- shampoo solo lo observaba a Ranma aterrada nunca lo había visto así.

-p-pero… chica violenta moriría-dijo nerviosa

-¡¿Qué?!-le grito ranma

-ella estar luchando…y va perdiendo-contesto bajando la mirada

-suficiente shampoo… has dicho demasiado decía mientras se levantaba

Ranma lo miro fijamente con odio

-¿Por qué le haces daño akane?-le pregunto mientras tronaba sus dedos

-saotome… si yo lo soporte por que tu no-dijo mientras se lanzaba hacia el y ranma hacia lo mismo.

_Continuara…_

_Nota: perdón el retraso no lo subí antes, por falta de tiempo pronto les tendré el siguiente capitulo adiós gracias por sus reviews :'D_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes de ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin Rumiko Takahashi lo hago sin fines de lucro **_

*Lo robado en una ilusión *

Capitulo 7

Ambos recibieron el golpe de cada uno, estaban muy parejos, ranma lanzo una patada, feng la esquivo contraataco con un puñetazo que ranma esquivo, en cada oportunidad que tenia miraba como estaba akane que seguía sin brillo en los ojos _**"maldición necesito despertarla"**_ pensó frunciendo el seño.

-¡¿shampoo, como hago que akane reaccione?!- grito mientras atacaba a feng

-ella necesitar luchar-le respondió la amazona

"_**¿quiere decir que no hay manera?... demonios debo hacer algo"**_ pensó el chico de la trenza

-no te distraigas- dijo feng mientras le daba un puñetazo en el estomago sacándole el aire.

-no lo hago-respondió dándole una patada _**"espera akane…"**_pensó mirándola

Akane estaba de nuevo es ese callejón, escuchaba voces, pasos, pero no lograba ver nada _**"ranma ayúdame"**_ pensó de pronto vio a feng dirigirse hacia ella

-aléjate-le grito

-vamos akane ¿Por qué me tienes miedo?-le pregunto en tono burlón

-yo no te tengo miedo-dijo mientras se paraba con dificultad

-a si-de un momento a otro ya la estaba tomando del cuello asfixiándola

Feng se acerco intentando besarla, akane se resistió, pero el le estaba ganando en fuerza de pronto el recuerdo de ranma llevándosela de consultorio para que no llorara le dio fuerza

-y-ya no me harás daño- dijo con la voz entre cortada intentando respirar.

El la soltó dejándola caer, Akane no podía pararse el moverse era doloroso de pronto un recuerdo mas, ranma abrazándola para que dejara de llorar, sintió recargarse de energía se paro con dificultad y se puso en posición de combate lanzando un puñetazo.

-eres igual a Bachiko-dijo feng antes de desaparecer

Ranma y feng seguían peleando

-tienes una prometida muy fuerte- dijo antes de quedar inconsciente

Ranma corrió hacia akane intentando hacerla reaccionar

-¿Quién es bachiko?-pregunto la peli azul, feng aprecio de nuevo frente ella

-ahora si podremos hablar… Bachiko era mi prometida- dijo mirándola fijamente

-y eso que tiene que ver conmigo-pregunto ella

-eres igual… necesitaba alejarte de saotome y de esa forma también ayudaría a shampoo… yo nunca te hice daño solo estabas bajo el efecto de mi técnica yume (sueño, ilusión)- dijo tranquilamente

-¿todo fue una ilusión…todo lo que pase?-dijo en shock

Feng miro a la chica, de pronto salió volando gracias a un puñetazo de akane.

-ese fue por las pesadillas-dijo mientras bajaba la mirada

Se acerco a el, lo levantó del cuello y le propino uno mas

-ese…por preocupara a kasumi-siguió tomándolo del cuello se coloco en posición y de nuevo uno mas, pero mas fuerte que los últimos dos.

-y ese por hacerlo sufrir a el-dijo mientras aventaba al chico

-bien me lo merecía-dijo mientras limpiaba la sangre de su labio inferior

Ranma tenia akane entre sus brazos la chica fruncía el seño de pronto y murmuraba algo que el no entendía _**"¿Qué estará sucediendo?"**_ pensó. De pronto akane abrió sus ojos lentamente

-¡¿akane estas bien?!-pregunto preocupado

-R-ranma…-intentaba hablar

Feng se paro de nuevo lentamente, ranma lo observo bajo a akane y fue hacia el

-ahora si te matare- dijo mientras le daba un puñetazo

-¡Ranma!...basta-le grito akane

-¿Qué?-la miro desconcertado

-basta, tu no eres un asesino-dijo mientras se acercaba a el

-pero…-no termino la frase, akane tomo su cara entre en sus manos

-basta…por favor-le susurro

-a-akane yo no…-ranma asintió

Ella le sonrió y lo tomo de la mano

-regresemos a casa-le dijo feliz

Ranma frunció el seño pero se dejo llevar por la sonrisa de la chica, caminaron juntos de regreso a casa, dejando a Feng y Shampoo en el parque.

"_**Después de todo feng no se lo merece"**_ pensó la chica

Flash back

En el callejón

-bien me lo merecía-dijo feng mientras limpiaba la sangre de su labio inferior

-¿por que me querías separa de ranma?-pregunto la chica mas tranquila

-eres idéntica a Bachiko… solo quería que rompieras el compromiso con saotome-dijo arrepentido

-haciéndome sufrir con esas estúpidas ilusiones-contesto mientras levantaba de nuevo a feng del cuello

-…..- el no respondió

Akane suspiro quería una explicación y la obtendría a cualquier medio

-y que le sucedió a tu prometida-pregunto la chica

-se suicido-contesto fríamente

-l-lo siento yo no sabia que…-intentaba disculparse

-tranquila… ella se suicido después de romper el compromiso… hace poco me entere que fue violada ese fue el motivo… al verte creí que eras Bachiko y descargue mi odio haciéndote sufrir a ti, cuando no tenias nada que ver en esto-dijo ocultando su mirada

Akane lo miro sorprendida desde pequeña tenia la habilidad de perdonar a las personas que mas daño le había echo y esta fue una de las ocasiones, soltó su cuello y lo abrazo consolándolo, Feng solo se quedo sorprendido.

-creo que es hora de despertar-dijo el chico

-si…-contesto ella.

Fin del flash back

Estaban a punto de llegar al dojo iba tomados de la mano sin decir ninguna palabra, akane apretó la mano de ranma el la miro, de pronto la chica callo

-¡akane!-grito mientras la sostenía

La intento hacer reaccionar pero no despertaba, ranma la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo lo mas rápido que pudo a casa ahí, después de un rato reacciono estaba en su cama y ranma a un lado colocándole un trapo húmedo en su cabeza.

-¿te sientes bien?- pregunto ranma

-si… ranma ¿podrías quedarte por hoy aquí?-contesto ella

El chico se sonrojo, alcanzando un rojo mayor al de su camisa

-¿e-en tu habitación… aquí?-pregunto nervioso

-si-dijo ella tranquilamente

-¿ya no tienes miedo a los hombres?- pregunto el

-nunca te tuve miedo… de todos menos de ti… como temer de la persona que amo-dijo ella mientras tomaba la mano del chico.

-A-akane… ¿e-estas alucinando… es una broma?-pregunto confundido pero no podía evitar sonreír

-baka… arruinaste el momento-dijo divertida

Ambos sonrieron el chico se recostó a lado de ella abrazándola a su pecho

-yo también te amo…marimacho-dijo divertido

Akane se sonrojo y lo mando a volar

-¡¿a quien le dices marimacho?!-le grito

"_**definitivamente ya esta mejor"**_ pensó mientras aterrizaba al otro lado de Nermia

Fin

_Nota: al fin se termino ya los tenia hartos cierto :3… me tomare un descanso de no se uno o dos días o tal vez hoy para volver a publicar espero que le haya gustado mi rara historia muchas gracias por todos los reviews y los que estuvieron al pendiente de mi primer long-fic adiós cuídense mucho :'D_


End file.
